Micro-electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) allow components such as switches, gyroscopes, microphones, strain gauges and many sensor components to be formed on a small scale compatible with including these components within an integrated circuit package.
MEMS components can be formed on a substrate, such as a silicon wafer, using the same processes as used in the formation of integrated circuits. This disclosure provides improvements in the manufacture of MEMS components, and in particular to MEMS switches.